Combien?
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: ABANDONNÉE! Ce qui arrive lorsque Himekawa pose cette question à un certain délinquant... Crackpairing/fic, contenu explicite, YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **_Combien?  
><em>**Genre: **_Humour, romance.  
><em>**Rating: **_M (explications plus loin)  
><em>**Personnages: **_Himekawa et Kanzaki, ainsi que plusieurs personnages de la série._

**Note: **_Avertissement: Cette histoire est cotée M pour lémons explicites entre Himekawa et Kanzaki! Si vous n'aimez ni l'homosexualité, ni les scènes explicites, je vous conseille fortement de changer de page!_

_Deuxième avertissement: Comme pour la plupart de mes histoires, les lémons ne viendront que beaucoup plus tard. J'ai envie de faire une vrai histoire, et pas que des lémons qui s'enchainent sans but._

_Alors, voilà enfin une fic à chapitre sur ce couple! J'ai été tellement encouragée par les commentaires que j'ai reçu sur mon OS que j'ai décidé d'écrire cette histoire. Ceci dit, comme j'avais peur qu'on me vole mon idée et qu'on l'exploite avant moi (elle me semble tellement évidente en fait -_-"), j'ai décidé de la publier immédiatement, même si je devrais à vrai dire travailler sur mes autres histoires. Alors, il se pourrait que cela prenne du temps avant que je publie d'autres chapitres, mais sachez que j'y travaille également!_

_Ah, juste une réflexion: ça se passe avant que leur lycée ne soit détruit, ou après... En tout cas, ils ne sont pas à St-Ishiyama mais bien à Ishiyama (pourquoi ces deux écoles ont-elles le même nom? :S)_

_Sans plus tarder, voici l'histoire! Bonne lecture! Et les reviews me donnent l'envie d'écrire plus, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire que mon idée est complètement débile, puisqu'elle l'est vraiment!_

* * *

><p>- Combien?<p>

- Hah?

Himekawa venait de poser cette question à Kanzaki, sans que ce dernier sache ce à quoi il faisait référence. Ils venaient à peine de se croiser et le jeune homme n'avait même pas pris la peine de le saluer. Depuis le temps qu'ils se côtoyaient – bien malgré eux! –, il savait que lorsque le successeur de la compagnie Himekawa posait cette question, c'était pour acheter la loyauté des autres. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi il lui posait la question à lui. De toutes les personnes qu'il aurait pu choisir, il avait jeté son dévolu sur la seule personne dont il devait être certain d'essuyer un refus.

Le délinquant clarifia sa question de la façon suivante :

- Je te demande combien tu veux pour que tu m'appartiennes!

Le jeune adulte aux cheveux orange ne sut que penser. La situation était si incongrue qu'il ne se demanda même pas ce que cette formulation pouvait impliquer. Il était tellement en état de choc qu'il ne réussit qu'à bredouiller :

- Qu-que... quoi?

- Dis le chiffre que tu veux!

Kanzaki, sans réfléchir plus, sorti le premier montant qui lui vint à l'esprit :

- Euh... 100 000 yens? (plus ou moins 900 euros)

Devant son air ébahi, l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés sortit un chèque qu'il s'empressa de remplir. Il le lui remit aussitôt en lui disant :

- Marché conclu!

Tout ce que Kanzaki réussit à penser, c'est : « qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer? » Quand il réalisa enfin qu'il venait de se vendre, l'autre adolescent était déjà hors de vue. Il jura tout bas et regarda son chèque. C'était difficile de résister à un tel montant, surtout pour un délinquant comme lui qui mettait rarement la main sur un tel pactole. Il envisagea pendant un moment de garder l'argent, puis se ravisa. Il n'était pas question qu'il appartienne à qui que ce soit, encore moins à Himekawa!

Il se promit que la prochaine fois qu'il le verra, il le lui redonnerait et lui signifierait qu'il ne se laissait pas posséder aussi facilement.

~xxx~

Dès le lendemain, durant les cours mais sans égard pour ceux-ci – en avaient-ils jamais de toute façon? –, Kanzaki partit seul à la recherche de Himekawa. Il le trouva dans sa classe, en train de tapoter son téléphone intelligent. Il l'approcha rapidement et le prit par l'encolure, tout en lui murmurant, de la façon la plus menaçante qu'il pouvait le faire :

- Faut qu'on parle!

- Ah, Kanzaki, tu es venu me voir par toi-même? Tant mieux, tu m'épargnes le trajet jusqu'à ta classe!

Kanzaki n'en grimaça que plus encore, ce à quoi son interlocuteur sourit avec son air de négociateur :

- C'était pas assez? Je peux en rajouter encore si tu veux.

Le délinquant plus brutal sortit le chèque de sa poche et le déposa sans douceur sur son pupitre. Depuis le temps qu'ils avaient commencé à se disputer, tout le monde était parti, aussi étaient-ils seuls dans la classe. Il ajouta à son geste :

- J'appartiens à personne! Ton chèque, tu peux te le mettre où je pense!

- Pourtant, tu as bien accepté mon offre, je me trompe?

- Depuis quand j'ai accepté, imbécile!

Himekawa se contenta de rire et de sortir un autre chèque.

- Dans ce cas, combien?

- Je viens de te dire que j'appartiens à personne! T'es complètement barge, ou quoi?

- Tout s'achète avec de l'argent. Tu pourras avoir tout ce que tu veux. C'est quoi ton rêve? Je peux le faire devenir réalité là, immédiatement, si tu acceptes ma proposition!

Kanzaki hésita environ une seconde avant de lui donner un coup de poing et de lui crier :

- Dans tes rêves!

~xxx~

Pourtant, malgré sa réticence, la suggestion de Himekawa fit son chemin dans la tête de Kanzaki. Il y avait cette moto qu'il voulait depuis une éternité, mais qui était beaucoup trop chère pour lui. Si seulement il avait le montant nécessaire, il pourrait enfin la posséder!

Il y avait toujours sa fierté qui le bloquait. Il n'accepterait jamais d'être aux ordres de quelqu'un d'autre : il était le boss, point final. Pourtant, la moto lui faisait de beaux yeux, et il savait qu'à un moment ou un autre il craquerait.

Il décida alors que, contrairement à son habitude, il ne jouerait pas franc-jeu. C'était justement le bon moment pour enfin remettre à sa place ce sale prétentieux et lui montrer que l'argent n'achète pas tout. C'est avec un sourire qu'il imagina son expression lorsqu'il réaliserait qu'il ne comptait pas respecter sa part du marché. Ce serait tout de même un peu de sa faute : il n'avait qu'à ne pas le provoquer! Il n'avait qu'à garder son argent pour quelque chose de plus utile que d'essayer de le soumettre. Et puis, d'abord, même s'il se soumettait, qu'en retirerait-il? De la satisfaction? De la fierté?

Kanzaki grimaça face à cette éventualité. Il ne devait absolument pas se laisser faire, il en allait de sa dignité en tant qu'homme!

~xxx~

Il se dirigea donc encore une fois vers la classe de Himekawa, le lendemain seulement de leur dernière rencontre. Il se planta en face de lui et dit seulement ces mots :

- 500 000. (environ 4 600 euros)

Cela lui était difficile de se rabaisser ainsi, même s'il savait que ce n'était que pour mieux l'avoir, aussi regardait-il légèrement à côté. Himekawa le remarqua et sourit. Il se fit la réflexion que l'autre membre du Tohoshinki n'était vraiment pas subtil tout en sortant un chèque qu'il remplit. Il le tendit et lorsque Kanzaki fit le geste de le prendre, il l'éloigna soudainement en disant :

- Mais avant de te le donner, je dois m'assurer que tu as bel et bien l'intention de remplir ta part du contrat. Je te le donnerai dans une semaine; d'ici là, tu devras faire tout ce que je veux.

- Fumier!

- Tu avais l'intention de me trahir, n'est-ce pas?

Kanzaki en resta figé une seconde, puis il fit une grimace à nouveau et ajouta :

- C'est pas mon genre, contrairement à toi!

- Dans ce cas, je m'attends à ce que tu remplisses ton rôle à merveille, Ha-ji-me!

Himekawa insista sur chaque syllabe de son prénom pour le rabaisser encore plus. Kanzaki se mit en colère et tenta de le frapper au visage. L'adolescent à la coupe démodé évita facilement le coup et ajouta :

- Ou devrais-je t'appeler Hajime-chan?

Kanzaki le détesta soudainement plus que jamais auparavant, mais il serra les poings et tenta de se retenir. « C'est seulement pour une semaine, songea-t-il. Après, je vais avoir la moto de mes rêves. Une semaine, c'est vite passé. » Il ne put pourtant s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression que cette semaine serait la plus longue de toute sa vie.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour les commentaires!_

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre! Finalement, j'ai fait vite, n'est-ce pas? Mais pour le prochain, par contre... M'enfin, on verra bien._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Après avoir finalement accepté un peu contre son propre gré, Kanzaki lança à Himekawa :<p>

- C'est quoi que je dois faire?

- Hum, voyons voir...

L'adulte aux cheveux gris fit semblant de réfléchir, dans le but de garder le suspense, ce qui frustra au plus haut point son interlocuteur. Ce dernier lui lança, avec hargne :

- Dépêche, c'est pas compliqué!

- Eh bien, premièrement, appelle-moi Tatsuya-sama!

Le poing de Kanzaki parti avant même que son cerveau n'enregistre la question. Il savait, d'instinct, qu'il ne se rabaisserait pas à un pareil niveau, aussi n'eut-il pas besoin d'y songer plus avant. L'autre l'avait vu venir, il évita donc le coup encore une fois et rajouta :

- Dans ce cas, Maitre, ça te va mieux?

- C'est pire!

- Alors, ce sera Tatsuya-sama!

Le sourcil droit de Kanzaki tiqua, mais il se calma encore une fois avec toute la volonté qu'il pouvait rassembler en se souvenant de sa moto chérie. Il pouvait – non, il devait – le supporter. C'est donc avec une énorme réticence qu'il bafouilla :

- T-ta-tsuya-s... sama...

- Un peu plus d'enthousiasme, ce serait mieux, mais c'est déjà bien.

Les poings serrés, l'esclave rajouta à voix basse qu'il pouvait aller se faire foutre. Himekawa, qui avait très bien compris mais qui voulait punir son larbin d'avoir réagi de la sorte, demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

- R-rien...

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on rajoute après?

Tout en serrant les dents, Kanzaki ajouta de manière plus ou moins intelligible :

- T-tatsu-ya-ssss... sama!

- Bien, bien!

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire d'autre?

Himekawa lui lança un regard sans équivoque et l'autre rajouta à sa réplique, presque sans bégayer :

- T-tatsuya-sama...

- Ensuite, tu dois venir me voir à chaque pause déjeuner et m'amener un repas que tu auras fait.

La mâchoire de Kanzaki se défit sous la stupeur. L'autre s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'il lui cuisine des bentos? C'était complètement débile, stupide, impensable!

- Dans cent ans, stupide!

- Il me semble avoir bien insisté pour que tu m'appelles pas de la sorte, Hajime-chan!

Kanzaki réalisa tout à coup à quel point la situation était à son désavantage et il envisagea de se sortir de cet état d'impuissance, mais il songea de nouveau à sa moto de rêve et décida d'accepter tout ce qu'il voulait. Cela ne pouvait pas être si grave! Il n'aurait qu'à demander à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait de le cuisiner à sa place... mais qui? Il ne voulait absolument pas que cela se sache, sans compter qu'il ne connaissait personne capable de cuisiner.

Avec un soupir, il se résigna :

- Okay, T-tatsuya-sama... Autre chose?

- Pas pour l'instant... Ah oui, ton numéro de portable?

Kanzaki sortit avec réticence son appareil et le tendit à son nouveau maitre, qui rentra les coordonnés dans les deux et lui rendit le sien par la suite. L'adulte aux cheveux décolorés regarda à l'intérieur et trouva un nouveau contact sous le nom de « Tatsuya-sama ». Il ignora la colère qui le submergea et rangea plutôt l'objet dans sa poche.

- Si je t'appelle, tu dois toujours répondre, sans exception. D'accord?

- Ouais...

- Et on dit?

- Oui, Tatsuya-sama!

~xxx~

Le soir même, Kanzaki se positionna dans sa cuisine et fixa avec irritation les ingrédients qu'il avait devant lui. Sa mère l'observait du cadre de porte et seulement son visage était visible par le jeune adulte. Elle se demandait, avec raison, ce que son fils voulait faire alors qu'il n'avait jamais mis le pied dans la cuisine auparavant. Le fait qu'elle le regarde avec inquiétude le frustra à tel point qu'il abaissa son poing sur le comptoir. Le choc fut si important qu'elle sursauta vivement et se retourna, le laissant seul à ses occupations.

Il regarda de nouveau ce qu'il avait devant lui et soupira d'exaspération. Il savait au moins comment faire du riz, ce dont il s'était déjà occupé, mais la suite s'avérait un peu plus problématique. Il avait opté pour quelque chose d'assez simple : des omelettes traditionnelles, des saucisses style poulpes et quelques légumes crus – des carottes et des concombres. Pour les omelettes, il avait déjà observé sa mère en faire de temps en temps, aussi pensait-il que cela serait simple, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence que ce ne l'était pas.

Déjà, il ne savait pas comment casser des œufs. Cela peut sembler banal, mais le fait est qu'il n'y arriva pas du premier coup et dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de ne pas briser complètement la coquille, ce qui entraina une multitude de morceaux d'écaille dans le mélange. Il arriva finalement à ouvrir deux œufs et mélangea jusqu'à leur conférer l'homogénéité nécessaire. Après toutes ces péripéties, il les vida dans une poêle qui avait déjà chauffé auparavant et tenta d'étendre le mélange uniformément. Malheureusement pour lui, il fit des trous dans l'omelette et, en voulant les réparer, en créa d'autres. Le résultat fut donc une forme étrange et non pas le rouleau habituel. Qui plus est, le fond colla et brula, ce qui n'aidait en rien sa cause.

Il se persuada que le gout ne pouvait pas être aussi mauvais que l'apparence et la retira de la poêle. Il la coupa en quelques morceaux informes et en mit dans deux boites à bento. Il comptait bien en manger lui aussi; s'il était forcé de le cuisiner, c'était la moindre des choses.

Il s'attaqua alors aux saucisses, ce qui s'avéra être encore plus difficile. Un couteau dans la main droite et une saucisse dans la gauche, il entailla cette dernière à l'aide du premier et la coupa sur toute la longueur – alors qu'il devait arrêter au tiers ou à la moitié – avant d'être capable d'arrêter. Il se taillada la peau par la même occasion et une frustration sans bornes le prit. Il mit sa blessure dans sa bouche et but le sang qui en coulait en se demandant pourquoi il se donnait tout ce mal – au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Il alla chercher un pansement, l'installa sur sa plaie et retourna dans la cuisine avec énervement.

Il élimina ses réticences et regarda à nouveau les saucisses, puis son couteau. Il empoigna encore une fois ce dernier et, après l'avoir lavé, tenta une fois de plus de couper une saucisse. Il s'arrêta à temps ce coup-là et put enfin faire les trois incisions nécessaires à la confection d'un poulpe. Il en fit six en tout et les installa dans la même poêle que précédemment. Il les fit cuire ce qu'il jugeait être suffisamment longtemps et les plaça dans les boites. Avec une grimace, il réalisa alors que les saucisses ressemblaient à tout sauf à des poulpes. Il décida de ne pas s'en soucier et s'attaqua à la dernière étape.

Il éplucha les carottes, puis les coupa sans oublier de se blesser au passage. Il réussit toutefois son entreprise, bien que la forme laissait encore à désirer, et coupa les concombres de la même façon. Enfin, la machine à riz indiquant que celui-ci était prêt, il bourra l'espace restant des deux bentos de riz collant – gluant plutôt, considérant qu'il avait mis trop d'eau – et regarda le résultat. Il avait déjà vu mieux, mais ils semblaient comestibles, au premier coup d'œil du moins.

Avec un soupir, il les rangea dans son réfrigérateur et se dirigea vers les escaliers. En chemin, il s'arrêta à la salle de bain et installa plusieurs pansements sur ses nombreuses blessures. Il était habitué à se faire mal – quoique jamais pour cette raison –, aussi avait-il développé une technique efficace et rapide pour ce faire, mais cela lui prit quand même plusieurs minutes. Lorsque ce fut fait, il observa ses mains un moment et se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais eu autant de coupures en si peu de temps. Il secoua alors la tête et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Encore à cet instant, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait. Comment avait-il pu accepter pareilles conditions? C'était contraire à toutes ses convictions, et pourtant... Il se remémora la moto de ses rêves et décida qu'il devait absolument passer au travers de cette semaine.


End file.
